Zagaan, Knight of Darkness
Zagaan, Knight of Darkness is so powerful that he is considered boring by Tyrant Black Monarch because he can whoop the ass of every single light or nature fool who dares stand in darkness's way! And guess what? HE WILL KICK YOUR ASS! Story Zagaan was one of the strongest warriors of the Darkness civilization in the ancient Duel Masters world and he is capable of overwhelming most enemy forces in an instant. His appearance guarantees a victory for the darkness forces due to his brute strength, and brute strength is the only thing that ancient high-ranking creatures have for it (See the examples of Deathliger, Lion of Chaos and Billion-Degree Dragon). Due to his extreme efficiency in the Darkness army at that time, he was one of Tyrant Black Monarch's most trusted minions and he was often considered boring because of his overall strength. Despite his might, he still fails to defend Ballom against considering how gargantuan that thing is. Maybe if they sent out Ultracide Worm, Deathliger, Lion of Chaos or Giriel, Ghastly Warrior they can win against that thing? Ignore it, actual card power does not matter when background story comes into place..... Card Explanation But in reality.... To be honest this card is one of the common fatties spread throughout the primordial age of Duel Masters; Costly, high power and dumb. And by the word "dumb", i mean in the level of thumbtacks. This one does not seem really heavy as it costed 6, but it has no effects other than double breaker and gets summoning sickness, and falls prey to even the most simple of removal. Try to make the nature civilization bow down to him.....Ok, the nature civilization throws down a Natural Snare and....it's over. However, since his flavor text is so hillariously bad, it has gained a fanbase and is thus among the Seven Heroes. In fact it was used in a winning Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal control deck with 3 copies on it, but it was never used and is just a decoration. And then it was reprinted in Black Box Pack as a joke card, but it is STILL occupying a Super Rare slot which shocks many players who are here for high rarity nostalgia such as Supernova Betelguese Final Cannon or meta cards such as Alephtina, Light Spirit Princess. There is also Aqua Master and Crath Lade, Merciless King joining him too which can easily fuck up boxes. In there the flavor text says: Which actually in japanese is "つまらんやつを戦場に出したら、戦場がどうなるか知っているのか?", by removing the full stop next to the "つまらん" (Tsumaran, meaning "boring"), the text becomes from "How Boring, This guy....." "つまらん。やつ..." ("Tsumaran. Yatsu....." Meaning "How boring, this guy.....")into "A boring guy" "つまらんやつ" ("Tsumaranyatsu" meaning "A boring guy") and thus turning Tyrant Black Monarch's statement of trust into DDZZ's statement of distrust. In fact DDZZ has the right idea here considering stuff like Zagaan are flooding the common slots in Episode 2. Getting outclassed For a straight 12 years, Zagaan has for some strange reason not got any form of strict upgrades. Any other 6 to 7000 darkness creature at that time seems to have some form of demerit, forced effect or two. But in Episode 3... While this is totally a direct upgrade over Zagaan as it breaks Faerie Life and other mana boost cards easily. However, its cost is just too heavy, so it too is rarely used. Plus it can trigger Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal since its forced, but who uses Ryusei Kaiser now and it's a peeking discard, so if you chose Ryusei to discard you are totally a dimwit. Then in Dragon Saga... Well....Despite this card is the same as Zagaan if the player does not use a Darkness-only deck, it has much more effects going for it as it can revive itself and can cost trample upon Mana Arms. However it's a dragon, so it gets blocked by Sasha, Channeler of Suns...but anyone who uses Sasha now is a total dumbfuck. Prepared to be kicked ass in seconds if you are devoting to even 1 of your meta deck slots for that thing. And finally, in Revolution Final.... ...Really, Redzone... While this guy is totally quasi vanilla if the player does not have a D2 Field and the opponent does not cost trample anything, it actually freaking works in the meta! But since it's not a demon command it does not receive the exclusive support that Demon Commands have and is destroyed by Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons. But....WHO THE HELL CARES? And at last, this: 'EVEN A CUTE GIRL SNOW FAERIE HAS THE SAME CARDPOWER AS ZAGAAN!! ' But background story power does not matter, so who cares....honestly. It's very likely not going to survive Zagaan there anyway. Anime This creature made a cameo in one of 's misadventures in . In Kaijudo In Kaijudo, this creature is the same as its Duel Masters counterpart, but its flavor text is said by and it is just a . Notes Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Demon Command Category:Command Category:Creature